Entre les lignes
by Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash
Summary: Séquelle de Asphalt Jungle. UA ! "A travers notre histoire, à travers les lignes que nous avons écrites, à travers l'épaisse brume qui nous consume, j'écris ton nom: Stiles Stilinski." Après 5 ans d'absence, Stiles revient à New York et tombe nez à nez avec Derek.
1. Prologue

Hey!

Je poste maintenant le prologue de la séquelle de ma fiction Asphalt Jungle.

Cette séquelle sera peut-être plus longue, tout dépend le chapitre 1, je verrais sur le coup. Mais puisque Asphalt Jungle vous a laissé beaucoup de questions, la séquelle va y répondre avec joie aha.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi Asphalt Jungle, elles m'ont permis de continuer sur cette lancée voilà, je vous aime!

* * *

Entre les lignes

«_Stiles est revenu. Putain de merde il est revenu. Après 5 ans sans nouvelles, sans signe de vie il revient dans le bronx et se poste devant mon appartement. _

_Il a changé... Ses cheveux ont poussé et quelques mèches retombent sur ses tempes, le reste de sa tignasse est un vrai fouillis. Il porte des lunettes et sa peau est un peu plus laiteuse. Il n'est plus aussi débraillé et ses yeux, oh putain ses yeux ils semblent pleins de vie. Encore plus en vie que lorsque il est parti. Mais il s'était rabroué et était parti. Il m'avait regardé avec surprise puis avec confusion avant de s'enfuir. Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou comme i ans putain. Et moi qui reste sur ce foutu trottoir comme un petit con à le regarder filer. Il va partit là où il était -à Beacon Hills- et me relaisser seul. Maintenant que je l'ai vu, il faut que je sache. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est parti, je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 5 ans. Je veux absolument tout savoir. Il m'a manqué ce con. Je voulais juste le prendre dans mes bras, le gifler aussi._

_Pourquoi t'es parti ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ces 5 dernières années ? T'ai-je manqué ? As-tu pensé au mal que tu as fait ? Au vide que tu as créé en moi ? A quel point je t'aimais ?_

_Toutes ces questions tournaient en rond dans ma tête mais aucune ne voulais franchir mes lèvres. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il revienne maintenant, exactement devant mon appartement ? Voulait-il me voir souffrir ? Rien que pour être revenu après ce silence radio de 5 ans je le hais. Je le déteste. Pendant 5 ans il habitait mes pensées, mes jours et mes nuits, j'étais devenu drogué, drogué de lui, de ses crises de panique, de ses doigts pianotant toute surface, des mélopées de mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Putain._ _Comment ? Il était là, la bouche en cœur… On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas souffert de son départ, que jamais il n'avait pensé a moi._ _Il me rend dingue. Je.. ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Il me rappelait tant Cora… Il a fini par m'abandonner finalement… Comme tout les autres. Je ne devrais pas trop espérer, j'ai au moins pu le revoir une fois._

_Je suis paumé… Sa voix putain. La même qui m'appelait à l'aide lorsqu'il pleurait la nuit. La même qui m'appelait à travers tout l'appartement pour me réveiller, identique à celle qui riait lorsque je rentrais claqué d'une affaire, la même qui me hante depuis 5 ans. _

_**« Derek ? »**_

_Et je le revois coller sa tête à son épaule et faire une moue inquiète lorsque je regardais dans le vague. _

_Et ses yeux chocolat, ceux qui me sondait à chaque fois que j'allais mal. _

_Et sa bouche qui se tordait pour laisser apparaître un sourire en coin._

_Et son nez…_

_Et ses oreilles…_

_Et ses cheveux… Merde qu'est-ce que j'aimerais y enfouir mon nez…_

_Maintenant que je l'ai revu, je suis perdu. __Tant que je n'aurais pas mes réponses, je te jure Stiles Stilinski que tu ne bougeras pas de New York. __»_

Derek ferma le petit carnet de cuir brun et se leva. Il se prépara à aller courir, Kate allait bientôt arriver et il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Du moins pas ce soir. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

**« Allo Scott ? Ouais ça te dis de boire un verre ? … Pas grave, j'viens au bureau avec les bières. »**

Il raccrocha et envoya un rapide message à sa petite amie : Pas là ce soir, ne m'attends pas. D

Il souffla et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il devait se vider la tête de Stiles. Maintenant.

* * *

_Okay, c'est rien qu'un petit prologue mais tadam surprise ! On va dire que j'ai repris le journal de Stiles pour que Derek le continue ahah. Voilà voilà! Reviews?_

_Harlequins_


	2. 1-Catch me

**Hello !**

**Je vois que le prologue en a laissé sur leur faim. Tant mieux. **

**Voilà le chapitre 1, il n'est pas long car la fiction sera coupée en 5 parties, d'autres plus longues... Voilà!**

**Certains ont pensé que Entre les lignes ce fera sous le point de vue de Derek. Oui, et non. Il sera du point de vue de Derek le plus souvent mais aussi de celui de Stiles. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un poème que j'aurait écrit... Et je pense aussi que Derek soit à la fois OOC et à la fois complètement into the character donc... Voili voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bisous.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont follow, qui m'ont laissé une review, je vous nem quoi vous êtes tous kawai et je vous offres des licornes imaginaires okay? Bonne lecture.**

**Musique:**** Disguise - Ivyrise / Confession - Coldrain**

* * *

**Chapitre premier:**

_Catch me, I attract you. _

_No. Just run after me... _

_Maybe you'll catch me someday and lock me in a confined space. _

/

Derek venait d'entrer dans l'immense bâtisse de verre et se dirigea directement au 5e étage, là où il trouverait Scott enseveli sous une montagne de papiers.

Il se dirigea rapidement dans le bureau de son ami et entra sans avoir frappé. La basané releva les yeux vers lui et l'observa un instant. Il souffla et l'invita à prendre le siège en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Derek ? »

« Stiles, il est revenu. Je l'ai revu tout près de mon appartement. »

« Oh… Je l'ai vu un peu avant ça. » Dit Scott en buvant une gorgée de bière.

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a appelé lorsqu'il est venu, hier pour affaires et pour me revoir. J'ai dit oui on a bu un café ça s'est stoppé là »

« Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

« T'es avec Kate maintenant, bien que je ne l'aime pas elle te rend heureux. »

« Ouais... Elle me rend heureux. »

OOooOO

Derek avait décidé de s'en aller car sinon il serait trop ivre. Il héla un taxi et donna son adresse. La balade en voiture fut à la fois longue et rapide. Derek regardait les lumières clignotantes de Manhattan en pleine nuit, les gens marchant à la va vite pourtant à une heure si tardive, bref il admirait le centre-ville.

Il arriva quelques instants plus tard devant son appartement et paya le chauffeur. Il remonta lentement les marches menant au deuxième étage et se planta devant la porte en chêne massive. Il soupira, passa une main sur son visage fatigué et entra. Il posa les clés à l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures à coup de talons avant de se laisser trainer jusqu'à leur chambre. Kate était assise sur le lit, visiblement contrariée de l'heure à laquelle son petit ami rentrait.

« T'étais où ? »

« Avec Scott Kate, j't'avais dit d'aller te coucher sans moi. »

« Mais… Derek ! Tu pues l'alcool ! Je rêve mais t'as bu ou quoi ? »

« Bébé, tais-toi et juste dors d'accord ? Je suis fatigué et on aura une discussion demain matin ou tu m'engueuleras d'accord ? Merci, bonne nuit. »

Kate soupira et se mit sous la couette duveteuse de leur lit, malgré elle, le fait de l'appeler bébé la rendait complètement dingue.

Après avoir fermé longuement les yeux la jeune blonde s'endormit laissant Derek cogiter dans le lit, se tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre, en nage et quelque peu désorienté.

Il se releva non en soufflant et reprit le petit carnet brun. Il l'ouvrit à la fin et le retourna. Il toucha les pages jaunies et remplies d'encre noire, pleine d'une écriture fine, ronde avec des pleins et des déliées digne d'une écriture du XVIIe.

_**Ecrivant les pages jaunies**_

_**L'encre perce la page**_

_**Remplissant d'une tristesse infinie**_

_**La seule image de toi**_

_**Ressentir jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme**_

_**a solitude poignante de ton absence**_

_**Alors je fonds l'or de mes larmes**_

_**Créant alors de mon enfer ma propre absinthe**_

_**Plongeant dans mes vices**_

_**Mes mains à chaque fois te décrivant me trahissent**_

_**T'esquissant alors**_

_**D'un trait noir les non-dits qui te désirent**_

_** A travers notre histoire**_

_**A travers les lignes que nous avons écrites**_

_**A travers l'épaisse brume qui me consume**_

_**J'écris ton nom Stiles Stilinski. **_

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et tenta de chasser au plus loin les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il se rallongea difficilement en respirant fortement. Il réprima un sursaut nauséeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte quelques temps plus tard.

OOooOO

Stiles courrait comme un dératé à travers tout le Bronx Il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes et ses poumons brûlants le lui permettaient. Il s'arrêta 500 mètres plus loin au bord d'une ruelle. Il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se laisser tomber par terre.

Il venait de croiser Derek Hale tout près de son appartement et là, le jeune homme l'avait serré dans ses bras en répétant qu'il était revenu. Stiles avait pris peur évidemment. Stiles avait fui. Comme toujours, Stiles avait joué le con se disait-il.

Il se frotta le crâne et soupira profondément. Il sortit son portable et appela son assistant. Il allait faire ce qu'il avait pendant 5 ans comme un forcené : se plonger à corps et âme perdues dans son boulot. Et tout cela commençait par le cas de Mme Richardson. Il rentra à pied jusqu'à son hôtel et sortit son mac, ses palettes de couleurs, des feuilles, stylos, feutres, équerre, règle, gomme, et calques. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux photos stockés sur son ordinateur et soupira en voyant les plans esquissés par la nouvelle venue Erica. Il grommela pour la forme et laissa ses doigts toucher le crayon.

Les traits s'allongèrent, se courbèrent, se croisaient, se rejoignait pour s'éloigner… Toute cette esquisse ressemblait à une danse, toutes les créations de Stiles semblaient danser, animés d'une conscience propre qui s'adaptaient à leur environnement, qui bougeaient et changeaient, inévitablement c'était ce qui rendait sa boîte célèbre : sa façon de travailler et d'accorder, tons nuances et formes.

En à peu près une heure, l'esquisse de l'appartement entier, pièce par pièce était fini. Il les rangea dans une enveloppe kraft et recommença les dessins en clair, colorés et vivifiés, détails en plus.

Il prit quelques poignes d'Adderall pour tenir le choc mais il eut fini son labeur aux aurores. Il s'étira comme un chat et envoya un mail à Erica et Christian, lui disant que tous les cas à NY devaient lui être destinés. Il observa son travail et sourit largement. Il prit une douche très très longue avant de s'habiller. Etant donné qu'il avait un meeting avec sa cliente il se rabroua et sorti quelques chemises, en fait trois :une à carreaux pourpre et noirs, une simple bleu lavande et une dernière blanche aux rayures Vichy. Il opta pour la première qu'il rentra dans un pantalon pince noir et droit, assez moulant d'ailleurs et des mocassins noirs.

Il se regarda dans une glace et ferma les yeux, ses cheveux étaient plus qu'un gros bordel inimaginable. Il prit soin de les démêlés et les brosser pour qu'il soit un minimum respectable.

Il souffla un bon coup et prit son ordinateur portable et son grand carton à esquisses vert. Il eut quelque dificultés à répondre aux mails et texto car ses mains étaient prises par la pochette pour le portable et la grande pochette. Il monta dans l'ascenseur sans un regard pour ses comparses et la petite cabine de fer descendit lentement.

Stiles sortit rapidement pour passer au Starbucks et avoir le temps de petit déjeuner dans un petit coin tranquille de l'Upper East Side. Il s'assoit sur un banc et englouti ses quatre donuts à une vitesse ahurissante, son latte suivit le même chemin. A peine requinqué qu'il se dirigea chez sa cliente, d'un pas joyeux et léger.

Il se trouvait devant une bâtisse imposante datant de l'époque victorienne et frappa à la gueule de loup sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune dame d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux roux étaient attachés en une assez longue tresse lui arrivant en bas des reins et des yeux verts d'eau qui pétillait de malice.

« Oh, vous êtes le designer ? Mais vous êtes hyper jeune. Moi c'est Alésia. Alésia Whittemore, enchantée. »

« Oh… Merci » dit-il embarrassé « Mais ce n'était pas censé être Alésia Richardson ? »

« Oh, une broutille, mon nom de jeune fille. Venez, mon bougon de mari ne viendra pas il attend dans le salon. Une affaire le presse et il est irritable » s'excusa la jeune rousse.

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant un salon où un feu de cheminée crépitait dans l'âtre. Un jeune homme semblait captivé par le jeu se déroulant devant ses yeux et autant dire qu'il était magnifique. Magnifique mais prit se gifla mentalement le brun.

« Vous faites preuve de ponctualité, c'est bien. Asseyez-vous Mr Stilinski et montrez-moi votre talent » gronda l'homme sans même se retourner.

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un iota ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part du jeune homme.

« Excusez-moi Mr Whittemore mais le peu de convenances que vous me prêté est navrant. Je suis venu de Californie jusqu'ici pour vous ressortir un travail unique pour l'intérieur de votre maison, chose qui reflètera votre personnalité… A tous les deux signala-t-il. Je ne vous demande qu'un simple Bonjour ou autre forme de salutation. »

«Bonjour Mr Stilinski. » ragea l'homme. D'un geste impétueux il lui demanda ses roughs et il fut surpris de voir à quel point les couleurs choisies étaient splendides.

Il trouva le côté taquin de sa compagne dans l'agencement des meubles de la cuisine par exemple, son autorité nette dans le salon et ça le stupéfia. Alors il gratifia le brun d'un demi-sourire furtif avant de le complimenter discrètement. Alésia rit franchement en voyant son mari et fut soulagé que l'intérieur lui plaise autant qu'à elle.

Quelqu'un entra, interrompant alors le meeting de Stiles, il annonçait quelqu'un c'était apparemment urgent. Jackson se leva et se dirigea promptement à son bureau dans la salle attenante. Stiles continua à montrer plans, esquisses et couleurs à Alésia et après une bonne heure de conversation il la quitta.

L'air frais de fin de matinée caressa son visage et il se reprit. Il glissa une de ses mains dans ses poches et marcha, en sifflotant légèrement.

Il passa devant une petite boutique de cupcakes et en pris 4. Il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse de Lydia. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il se retrouva devant la grande bâtisse et il entra sans se faire prier. Il monta les marches du perron et sonna plusieurs fois. La jeune rouquine vint lui ouvrir.

« Lyd's ! Désolé de te déranger mais je passais te voir. »

« Oh, Stiles » dit la jeune fille. « Entre. Aiden vient de partir avec Charlize. Qu'est-ce ? »

« Oh, cupcakes pour toi et ta petite famille. Et je rentre d'un rendez-vous »

Lydia prit le sac tendu par le jeune homme et lui montra son canapé. Elle prit place en face de lui et enroula une boucle à son doigt.

« Stiles. »

« Oui ? » dit-il feignant l'innocence.

« Oh, tu l'as revu n'est-ce pas ? Et ne dit pas non sinon… casse-noisette (1) frappera à nouveau. »

« Naaaan ! Lydia please, je t'en supplie tout mais pas casse-noisette. »

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête laissant Stiles s'expliquer. Elle souffla longuement et regarda le brun méchamment.

« Espèce d'handicapé sentimental. »

OOooOO

Derek venait de se lever. Son réveil affichait 6 heures du matin et il décida de prendre une longue douche reposante.

Une heure plus tard il ressortit et se prépara un café. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit, Kate dormait encore. Il sirotait doucement les effluves dans son mug et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la jeune blonde qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu étais saoul hier. Où étais-tu ? »

« Avec Scott au bureau. On a bu et je suis rentré un peu tard oui. »

« Tu n'avais pas bu depuis 5 ans qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. »

« Disons que j'ai revu un fantôme. »

« Stiles Stilinski ? »

Derek avait blêmi à l'entente de ce nom et il s'accrocha à l'îlot central.

« Je ne vois pas de »

« Non Derek, la ferme si c'est pour mentir. Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes une putain de loque inutile. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ce bâtard. »

« Je fais ce que je veux Kate. »

« Crois-moi chéri lorsque je te dis que je ne veux plus te voir avec ce merdeux, je ne le veux plus c'est clair ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme quitta la cuisine et commença à se préparer. Derek fit de même en jurant intérieurement contre sa petite-amie.

Il avisa l'heure et se dépêcha pour aller à son rendez-vous. Il rejoignit sa Camaro rutilante et la mit en marche. Il arriva trois quart d'heure plus tard au domicile Whittemore. Scott avait eu un empêchement il lui avait refilé son affaire.

Derek sonna et entra rapidement sans voir qui était au salon. Il monta les marches menant au grand bureau de monsieur et l'y attendit.

Jackson entra quelques minutes après et Derek put enfin se vider la tête à l'aide de son job.

OOooOO

_« J'ai envie de le revoir mais par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas quelles relations il a ici à New York. Peut-être Scott ? Oui, je suis sûr que Scott à une vague idée. »_

Derek venait d'attraper son portable, manquant de trébucher à travers le fouillis de son bureau. Il envoya un rapide message au basané en lui demandant où résidait le brun. La réponse fut immédiate. Four Season à SoHo.

Derek incrédule enfila son cuir et prit son trousseau de clés avant de sortir de son appartement. Il se faufila jusqu'à son véhicule et prit la direction de l'hôtel. Il s'y retrouva parfaitement et alla à l'accueil. Une jeune femme était au comptoir et semblait réfléchir.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit l'homme.

« En quoi puis-je vous aider monsieur ? »

« J'aimerais connaître le numéro de chambre de mon ami. »

« Ce n'est pas possible monsieur… »

Derek fulmina et tenta le tout pour le tout. « Oh, s'il vous plaît. J'aimerais simplement faire une surprise, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis si longtemps. » Il regarda le badge « Maria, s'il vous plait pourriez-vous faire cela pour moi ? » Derek sourit d'une façon presque féline et se rapprocha doucement de la femme. « S'il vous plaît ? » accentua-t-il. (2)

La jeune femme complètement sous le charme de l'avocat laissa tomber ses restrictions et lui donna le numéro de chambre, non sans lui avoir donné son numéro.

Derek monta sans se faire prier à l'étage et attendit devant la porte du brun.

Il regarda sa montre, ça faisait dix minutes qu'il poireautait ici. Il se retourna et se dirigea alors à l'ascenseur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un Stiles sifflant joyeusement.

Soudain le brun fut propulsé contre la paroi intérieure de la cabine par l'avocat qui grogna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à New York Stiles ? Hun, réponds-moi. »

* * *

**(1): Casse-noisette : vieux jeu de mot tout pourri okay. Lydia insinue donc qu'elle frappera ses parties génitales, au point de lui casser les noisettes. Oui, ça sent le vécu.**

**(2): Je me suis rappelée la scène du commico ou Derek soudoie la policère... Nostalgie! **

**Voilà, que pensez-vous du premier chapitre? Reviews ? **

**Harlequins**


	3. 2-We argue

**Hola! **

**Me revoilà maintenant avec ce tout petit chapitre. Il est petit parce qu'il est transitif. Le prochain sera long. Désolé si je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. :) Bref, voilà ce chapitre bisous.**

**Musique:**** Reconnect- Aura Dione**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **

**We argue, we don't fight. -London Grammar**

**We reconnect, we ressurected healing on the way. -Aura Dione**

Stiles tanguait entre plaisir, peur sourde et colère. Il se força à calmer sa respiration laborieuse et accrocha les mains sur sa chemise. Il les enleva de son chandail et se força à marcher aussi vite que possible, tentant en vain de regagner sa chambre. Derek n'ayant pas eu réponse attrapa le poignet du cadet et le força à se retourner.

« Je travaille Derek. J'ai un client à New York et j'ai du me déplacer » dit-il doucement, parlant comme à un enfant.

Derek cligna des yeux, et il sentait une haine incommensurable lui monter à la tête « Pourquoi ? » sa prise se fit plus forte « Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? Hun dis-moi de quoi tu avais peur Stiles ? Alors de quoi avais-tu peur pour t'être enfui comme un bâtard ? » Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'au second poignet pâle et frêle, sa prise serra doucement « Alors, je t'écoute. Parle. » Finit-il. Entretemps leurs deux corps s'étaient rapprochés et il tenait fermement les poignets de Stiles.

« Oh mon dieu » franchit les lèvres roses et fines. Les mains sur ses poignets se serrèrent, laissant Stiles légèrement pantelant. Ce n'était pas la réponse que Derek attendait et Stiles n'était pas prêt à lui en donner une.

« Stiles. » Le brun ne lui laissa le temps de rien et repoussa ses mains. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Stiles légèrement suffocant glissa au sol lamentablement.

_Crise de panique._

Ses gémissements de douleurs semblaient l'étouffer, la mélopée de sanglots se coinçaient dans sa trachée, l'air lui manquait, ses yeux se révulsait et il se coucha au sol, cria silencieusement une douce et lente agonie. Ses poumons brulaient, sa bouche devint sèche et rêche, sa trachée convulsait sous le manque d'oxygène, il souffrait.

Il ne devait pas se laisser claquer comme ça après tout, juste parce que ce qu'il craignait tant est arrivé. Il entendit un vague bip sonore et des bruits de pas, forts, lourds comme le plomb marteler sa tête, la bile lui montait, consumant son système respiratoire, sa bouche… tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Stiles ne se souvint pas à quel moment sa souffrance sembla s'arrêter.

Derek se ressaisit lentement, légèrement sonné de par leur rapprochement soudain. Il avança et s'arrêta : la porte semblait mal fermée et des petits gémissements en sortait, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Stiles recroquevillé par terre tentant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il était rouge, ses yeux hagards étaient perdus et des larmes inondaient son visage. Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage et son corps s'arcbouta violemment offrant à Derek l'une des scènes les plus horribles qu'il puisse imaginer. Le plus jeune semblait osciller entre tentative de respirer et convulsions. Soudain, les orbes se révulsaient et les petits gémissements larmoyants se transformèrent en cris d'angoisse et de pure douleur. N'en fallu pas plus à l'avocat pour se jeter au sol et prendre l'ex-adolescent dans ses bras. Ni une ni deux ses bras enveloppèrent le corps encore fin et le berça tout doucement. Derek en pilote automatique se souvint des crises de panique intense de Stiles. Il se souvenait comment le prendre dans ses bras, comment lui caresser doucement les cheveux, à quel moment resserrer sa prise, à quel moment se détendre complètement, à d'autres susurrer des mots réconfortants et enfin à ce taire.

Il le berça longtemps, s'en vouloir le quitter réellement et lorsqu'enfin le jeune homme s'endormit pour de bon dans ses bras, Derek le porta jusqu'au lit King size et l'y coucha, enlevant chaussure et chaussette et le glissant sous la couette. Il regarda autour de lui et vit quelques esquisses de son travail très réussies. Il parcourra des yeux la suite et vit un pan de cuir dépasser d'une valise. Intrigué (comme tout ce qui touchait au cuir) Derek ouvrit la valise.

_Le pan de cuir était sa veste._

_Sa veste qu'il pensait avoir perdu quelque part._

_Sa veste qui était avec Stiles._

_Un bout de lui que l'hyperactif avait pris pour se souvenir._

_Un bout de lui accroché à…_

« Non, je ne peux pas… Je dois sortir d'ici sinon… »

Un cri, un autre, puis plusieurs. Une supplique, des paroles hachées et saccadées. Stiles faisait un cauchemar.

« Non Derek, non… Pardonne-moi je n'ai jamais voulu-» Le corps se tendit et un cri franchit les lippes entre ouvertes « Non ! » Les yeux bougeaient trop rapidement « Papa ! Maman ! Tout est de ma faute ! » Les petits geignements allaient grandissant et la voix tantôt grave, rauque de désespoir changeait, revêtant celle d'un petit enfant perdu, aigue et criarde. « Ne me laissez pas… Je suis désolé je suis tellement désolé… J'aurais dû mourir. » Un autre cri et la sueur coulait par flots sur le corps pâle. « Aaah »

_Se tordre._

_Souffrir._

_Pleurer._

_Se tordre à nouveau._

_Souffrir sans fin. _

_Insoutenable._

Une gifle retentit dans le silence lourd et douloureux. Stiles s'éveilla brusquement et retomba dans le lit, pantelant, en sueur et fatigué. Il avait mal partout et sa bouche sèche ne l'aidait en rien. Il observa de façon floue sa suite et perçu du mouvement. « Ne partez-pas. »

Il réussi à lever une main faible et attrapa un pan du t-shirt du plus vieux. « Derek… pardonne » l'hyperactif sombra dans un sommeil agité.

oOOo

C'était le matin, aux aurores Stiles s'éveilla, ayant trop chaud d'un coup. Il tâta près de lui, à la recherche de son portable et toucha quelque chose de dur et chaud. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna légèrement avant de tressaillir. Stiles se frotta le visage à plusieurs reprises avant de devenir rouge.

« Putain j'y crois pas, je rêve. Derek Hale, en boxer dans mon lit, une main sur ma taille et moi en boxer aussi. Putain je dois vraiment rêver Bordel. Je dois me pincer et je vais me réveiller comme un con. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça ? Hum ? »

« Oh, tu as déjà rêvé de moi… t'enlaçant Stilinski ? » dit une voix rauque dans son cou.

* * *

**Oui, je vous avais prévenu. Petit chapitre ne me tuez-pas. Breffons, reviews? Bisous.**

**Harlequins**


	4. 3-All I want is you

**Hello !**

**Bon voilà il est sorti vite parce que ma coupine elle m'a beaucoup motivée ( par sa simple présence héhé) alors merci à ButTodayIsTuesdayToo parce que voilà. Et à Lea Michele aussi hein d'accord. **

**Je gardais le moment explosif où je verrais les gros mots orner les reviews parce que je jubiles d'avance. Ne pétez pas de câbles.**

**Constance (ou BTISTT juste écrit en complet au dessus, la flemmme): Ma chérie, Babe, enjaille toi sur ce chapitre d'accord :) **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Musique:**** On my way -Lea Michele**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: All I want is you. My lover is named jealousy.**

L'un des réveils les plus mouvementés de Derek fut l'un de ceux-là. Sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus glorieuses. Et oui, il avait collé contre son torse le dos chaud et fin d'un jeune hyperactif abonné aux crises de panique. Il ne sait comment ni par quel miracle dans la nuit ils avaient été amenés à se rapprocher ainsi, pour ainsi dire s'emboiter parfaitement. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit pour voir à quel point il avait chaud. Stiles avait la tête nichée au creux de son épaule, la main sur sa joue dans un geste presque intime et leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées. Il conclut donc que c'était son cadet qui s'était approché de lui, se coller à lui… Et quel sourit de béatitude il avait. Dans son sommeil, Stiles semblait beaucoup plus serein. Cette scène lui rappela tant d'autres lorsque l'adolescent qu'il était faisait des cauchemars et venait se réfugier dans les bras « protecteurs » de Derek.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de vanille qui émanait de son… il ne savait comment l'appeler. Il avait logé son bras au creux de sa taille et l'avait enlacé simplement. Il était déjà réveillé depuis plus de deux quarts d'heures lorsqu'enfin l'autre s'éveilla. Il fit semblant de dormir et ferma fort les yeux. Stiles s'était retourné, était tombé dans le panneau, devenant rouge comme pivoine. Comme à son habitude de grand naïf il se mit à discourir sous l'oreille amusée de l'avocat. Il décida de pousser le vice un peu plus loin et resserrant le bras autour de la taille il s'approcha de l'oreille rose de confusion.

« Oh, tu as déjà rêvé de moi… t'enlaçant Stilinski ? »

Le jeune brun sursauta à une vitesse folle avant de trébucher au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais ses pieds étaient emmêlés avec le drap. Ayant pitié de lui l'aîné l'aida à se relever.

« Je crois que tu as des hallucinations Derek. Tu te fais vieux tu sais, tu dois ménager ta santé pépère. »

Ledit vieux s'apprêta à lancer un polochon de l'ottoman à la figure du plus jeune qui fila à toute vitesse dans la salle de bains. Il entendit doucement l'eau couler et se rassit entre les draps défaits. Il avisa l'heure et sursauta alors.

Il était en retard, vraiment en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Whittemore. Pourquoi est-ce que Scott lui avait refilé ce dossier déjà ? Ah oui, il n'aimait pas vraiment Whittemore… Ils étaient dans le même lycée ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne se fit pas prier et n'attendit pas que l'autre sorte. Il entra dans la salle de bains, qui heureusement possédait une cloison et se rinça le visage rapidement. Stiles lui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le passage éclair de l'homme aux cheveux jais.

Derek remit sa veste en cuir et prit ses clés ainsi que son autre veste. Il laissa une note au propriétaire de la chambre et quitta les lieux.

OOooOO 

Stiles n'arrivait pas à se remettre du réveil plus que brutal. En sortant de la douche il aperçut la pièce vide, une note traîna sur la table de nuit et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il déplia le petit carré blanc pour voir une petite écriture fin et régulière _: Je ne savais pas que tu aimais mon cuir. D_

Le jeune sourit et se sécha les cheveux. Il consulta son agenda électronique et se rendit compte que dans une heure Alésia l'attendait. Il mit les bouchées doubles, revêtant simplement un t-shirt noir manches trois quart et col déboutonné, un veston gris perle et un grand, trop grand, manteau de coton gris foncé aux manches courtes laissant apparaitre son t-shirt noir. Il assortit cela d'un jean noir skinny et de mocassins gris. Il s'épousseta et pris son ordi, ses cartons et sa palette. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il entendit un téléphone vibrer, quelque chose de court, surement un message.

Il chercha à tâtons près du lit et trouva un Samsung, en bon état. Derek l'avait surement oublié. Raison de plus pour aller le voir.

OOooOO

Derek était arrivé pile à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Jackson ne sembla pas se formaliser de la tenue peu professionnelle de l'avocat et sortit tous les dossiers demandés. Derek se mit au travail. Fatigué d'avance.

OOooOO

La curiosité est un vilain défaut dit-on. Stiles lui n'en avait cure. Après maints et maints efforts pour garder l'esprit loin de ce téléphone maudit il céda sous la pression astronomique d'un tel acte.

Il fit rouler le léger S5 dans ses doigts et le déverrouilla, par chance il n'avait pas de code demandé. Il cliqua directement sur l'icône des messages.

From Kate : Tu découches encore ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ou si tu as encore besoin d'espace… Je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps comme ça Derek. Depuis qu'il est revenu tu n'es plus là. Où allons-nous hum ? Tous nos projets vont-ils éclater à cause de lui ? Appelle-moi. Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion par message, je veux te voir bébé.

La bile remonta le long de la gorge du brun et il se tint à la barre de métro la plus proche. Il ravala difficilement ses larmes. Comment avait-il pu espérer que Derek n'avait pas refait sa vie après 5 ans ? Pensait-il réellement que Derek allait rester seul ?

OOooOO

Derek sortait escorter par Alésia. Stiles était prostré devant la porte. Le choc fut grand. Une grande surprise teintée d'incompréhension d'un côté et un froid polaire mêlé à une colère muette de l'autre. Devinez à qui ces sentiments appartiennent ?

Stiles retrouva bien vite sa verve acerbe.

« T'as oublié ton portable Derek » Il sortit le téléphone noir de sa poche « Je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que tu répondes à Kate sinon tu la perdra. Concernant la veste… et bien je crois que tout est dit. Alésia comment ça va ? »

« Attends Stiles ce n'est-pas » Derek voulu répliquer quelque chose mais les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge. Il prit le téléphone « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, tu ne comprends pas tout. »

Il se détourna, non sans une œillade noire et entra dans la grande demeure des Whittemore. La jeune rousse était légèrement pourpre.

« Je suis désolé de ça. Je ne savais pas qu'il enfin travaillait ici » dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« Pourquoi vous excuser ? Mon dieu, parlez-moi de votre histoire avec lui Stiles, je vous en supplie. Ce sera une source d'inspiration pour moi ! J'écris des nouvelles et mon prochain projet doit-être une relation homosexuelle. Je vous en supplie ! »

« Euh… Ce n'est pas. Je veux dire enfin... Je ne sors pas avec lui » dit-il le rouge aux joues « Je l'ai rencontré i ans de cela et il m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Au lieu de le remercier je me suis enfui… Puis nous nous sommes de nouveau vus et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. »

« Oh… Que c'est dommage. Pourtant… » Elle sembla réfléchir puis elle secoua sa chevelure rousse « Tant pis ! Alors montrez-moi ces fameux plans révisés ! »

OOooOO

Derek conduisait trop rapidement pour son propre bien. Il zigzaguait sur le trafic dense de la péninsule New Yorkaise, filant à travers yellow cabs et piétons pressés et enragés. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait juste rentrer, se changer, aller se défouler et remettre ses idées au clair. Il se saisit de son mobile et relu pour la dixième fois le foutu texto. Il se maudit encore plus, sachant qu'il jonglait imprudemment sur un fil tranchant, dans un équilibre précaire.

Il entra dans une salle de sport qu'il connaissait parfaitement et descendit les plusieurs marches menant aux vestiaires.

A son entrée il vit quelques-uns de ses amis de longue date et après les avoir vaguement salué il entreprit de frapper un sac de sable. Il banda ses phalanges et ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler ses gants pourpres. Il se donna corps et âme à se niquer les phalanges, la douleur était son échappatoire. Il s'arrêta à bout de souffler, les muscles commençant lentement à s'engourdir sous l'effort. Il fit quelques tractions suivi de pompes et de gainage. Ses membres lui faisaient mal et il aimait ça. Le mal physique le soustrayait à ses émotions incontrôlables. Oui. Il avait besoin de ça après tout.

OOooOO

Derek revint très tard chez lui. Kate était assise dans le canapé beige du salon. Elle se leva et sautilla jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle enlaça son vis-à-vis en lui soufflant de doux mots à l'oreille et l'amena au salon.

« Tu étais chez lui hein, c'est ça ? »

« Kate, je suis fatigué. »

« Non Derek, t'es tout le temps crevé qu'est-ce que tu veux hum ? Tu me délaisses, t'es là amorphe et pathétique. »

« Je n'ai pas le devoir de t'entretenir Kate, t'es assez vieille pour le faire seule. »

« Oh, j'y crois pas. Ou est-ce qu'il habite ? Ou est-ce que ce bâtard habite Derek je ne rigole pas. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne n'est-ce pas ? Soit. Ne vient pas en rampant la queue entre les jambes Derek. »

La jeune blonde prit son cuir et sortit sous les yeux fatigués de l'avocat. Bordel… Toute sa vie n'était qu'un foutu bordel.

OOooOO

La jeune Argent avait plus de ressources que nécessaires. Elle appela Scott et demanda l'adresse de Stiles, prétextant lui parlé car elle « était inquiète » pour Derek. Il la lui donna sans broncher et Kate prit la direction de l'hôtel où siégeait le jeune brun. Quelques temps plus tard elle monta et sonna à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix étrangement grave.

« Service d'étage. »

Le jeune brun ouvrit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne voyant ni plateau de nourriture ni d'uniforme. Il allait refermer la porte lorsque la blonde la coinça de son pied.

« Toi et moi, nous avons des comptes à régler. »

Il fronça des sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux « Kate hein ? »

« Dans le mile génie » Elle le poussa et entra dans la chambre sans se faire prier « Alors comme ça on se permet le luxe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'amène la jalousie ici ? » contra-t-il narquois.

« Oh… Parlons de Derek Hale. Accessoirement mon petit-ami et futur fiancé. Oh ? Tu ne savais pas ? Il n'a pas jugé bon de te le dire alors. »

« Visiblement non » dit-il, se retenant tant bien que mal d'ajouter bécasse à sa tirade.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas gay. Crois-moi il aime lorsque je lui procure un désir dont tu n'as pas idée. Je lui fais du bien. Je suis là pour lui, j'ai toujours été là alors qu'il ne me mérite pas. C'est un bon coup Stiles. Un bon coup que j'ai et que tu n'auras jamais car tu n'es qu'un gay répugnant. Tu es sa lie, tu le dégoûtes. Tu devrais retourner la d'où tu viens. Là où personne ne t'attends, là où tu es le plus inutile. »

OOooOO

Courir à travers foule, esquiver la masse sombre d'hommes grouillant sur le goudron sale de la péninsule. Se faufiler comme une ombre dans la nuit. Trébucher, se rattraper puis s'excuser. Se remettre à courir hors d'haleine. Marcher à travers route, arrêter la course folle de la rue, retombée dans les méandres du passé. Finalement il était condamné à courir.

OOooOO

Kate était fière de son coup. Elle avait déstabilisé le petit imbécile qui tournait autour de Derek. Personne d'autre ne pouvait s'amuser avec lui. C'était son jouet à elle, pas encore usé, encore propre et net. Elle n'avait pas encore fini de jouer, elle ne s'était pas lassée de sa petite marionnette aux cheveux d'ébène. Après tout, elle ne veut que s'amuser encore et encore avec l'un de ses nombreux jouets.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Tuez Kate si cela vous plaît, mais pas maintenant, trop prématuré. :) Bisous mes loutres. **

**Harlequins.**


	5. 4-Everything is broken

** A que coucou !**

**Bon, j'ai retrouvé mon ordinateur mais pas pour longtemps. Va falloir que j'en change donc roh, c'pas juste. J'ai pas vraiment eu la fibre créatrice et je vous annonce que Entre les lignes se finira bientôt. Encore un chapitre et l'épilogue et hop, finiste. **

**Bref. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**PS: Dites moi, la saison 4 n'est pas géniale ? T-T**

**Musique :**** The kill - Thirty Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**I'm just too broken. **

Stiles s'était arrêté. Il était mêlé à une foule dense et compacte.

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Tu ne comprends pas tout » _

C'était simple à comprendre. Pourquoi lui en voulait-il après tout ? Il avait le droit d'avoir refait sa vie. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Quelles obligations avait-il ?

_Ils avaient dormi ensembles, collés ensembles… Comme avant._

Les larmes inondaient ses yeux alors il les essuya d'un revers de la main et marcha tranquillement. Il s'arrêta et sorti son portable. 22h.

Tant pis. Il envoya un message à Alésia pour lui dire que son rendez-vous serait annulé. Il marcha dans les rues de New York, vers son ancien quartier, là où il a grandi. Le vieil immeuble en ruine tenait toujours, l'allure sale et délabré lui retourna le cœur. Il entra alors, monta les marches jusqu'à son ancien étage. Rien n'avait changé. Le palier était toujours couvert de moisissure et de traces noirâtres. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il redescendit et sonna le concierge.

« Qu'c tu veux ? »

« L'appartement 3D est-il occupé ? »

« Oh non ! Pas depuis l'enquête i ans. Certains pensent que l'âme de l'adolescent hante encore les lieux ? »

« Vous venez d'arriver vous. »

« Il y a deux ans oui. »

« Pourrais-je avoir les clés ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis le fameux adolescent « fantôme » de cet appartement. J'y ai oublié quelque chose. »

Le concierge pâlit et sortit un trousseau de clés qui lui tendit et s'enferma dans sa petite cabine.

Stiles remonta les marches et ouvrit la porte fine en bois. Retour à la case départ.

OOooOO

« Scott ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu sais ou est Kate ? »

« Elle est partie voir Stiles, elle s'inquiétait pour toi. »

« Tu lui as donné cette adresse ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais t'es le pire abruti que je connaisse Scott Mc Call. Tu… Je te jure de te broyer les os, tous jusqu'au dernier et même ceux dont tu n'avais alors jusque-là pas connaissance. »

Le jeune brun raccrocha et quitta son appartement en trombe. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au parking et vit la jeune blonde descendre de sa moto rutilante. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Tutute, tu ne vas nulle part. Je me suis occupée du problème Stilinski. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Kate ? »

« J'ai remis les points sur les i. Au moins il sait que tu comptes m'épouser. »

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles sale folle ? »

« Tu comptes m'épouser je le sais Derek. Je compte tellement pour toi… Tu sais qui a été là pour toi lorsque tu cauchemardais ? Moi. Lorsque tu faisais tes pseudos crises de paniques ? Moi et pas lui. J'ai été là pour toi. Je t'ai rendu à ma merci Derek, tu m'appartiens. »

Un rire suivit d'un grondement sourd empli le parking sombre « Ton problème de possessivité ne m'avait jusque-là jamais déranger, je trouvais ça adorable mais tu es seulement une psychopathe. Tu penses que les gens t'appartiennent. Tu devrais aller retrouver tous tes autres jouets Kate, je ne fais plus parti de l'un deux. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu pensais que je dormais lorsque tu rentrais tard le soir ? Tu pensais que je ne sentais pas le parfum d'un autre sur toi le petit matin ? Ou encore les préservatifs dans tes poches ? Pensais-tu que j'étais si crédule ? »

La blonde fulminait de rage de s'être fait trompée ainsi. Elle regarda Derek et se détourna avant de monter sur ma moto. Derek énervé se dirigeait vers sa camaro noire. Aussi il ne vit pas la moto démarrer et se diriger vers lui. Alors il entendit un vrombissement trop proche et la moto percuta son corps.

Dans un fracas, une masse inerte tomba au sol, laissant inconscient un jeune homme.

OOooOO

Stiles s'était assis au milieu de l'antichambre où il vivait il y a de cela 6 ans. Les murs jaunâtres et sales n'avaient pas changé. Il se leva et se mit à genoux dans le salon lugubre. Il souleva une latte et découvrit une boîte marron toute écornée. Il en sortit les quelques documents qu'il y avait dedans. L'original du testament et son ancien passeport et autres banalités. Il regarda aussi les autres photos que l'autre ne lui avait pas laissées. Il voyait les sourires de sa mère et de son père alors il prit la boîte et referma l'appartement à clé. Il redescendit et donna les clés au concierge et tourna à l'angle. Il recommença sa marche lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ? »

Il n'entendit que quelques cliquetis et autres bruits de voiture.

« Stiles, c'est Scott. Derek est à l'hôpital il a eu un accident. Viens vite ! »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que le jeune basané avait raccroché.

OOooOO

Kate avait rapidement pliés bagages et avait enfermé le tout dans un coffre à la banque. La folie s'était emparée de son esprit et elle reprit sa route, décidant de briser deux vies ce soir. Elle comptait bien se venger de celui qui lui avait tout prit.

OOooOO

Stiles rappela Scott et demanda dans quel hôpital il était. Il héla un taxi et tremblant comme une feuille donna sa direction. Par chance ? L'hôpital n'était pas loin de son ancien appartement. Il regarda l'enseigne qu'il avait tant de fois vu par le passé et entra dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il vit Scott marcher de long en large, la sueur perlant sur son front plissé.

Il s'approcha doucement et le jeune avocat se détourna avant de pleurer dans ses bras.

« Stiles. Je… Il a été renversé par un motard. Pour l'instant ses blessures sont trop graves. Il est au bloc opératoire. »

Stiles resta coït. Il regarda la salle d'urgence avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise près de lui. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il commença à pleurer de tout son saoul. Il lui avait dit qu'il le détestait et il allait peut-être mourir. Il l'avait détesté alors que c'était tout autre.

Alors des petits cris s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Scott le prit dans ses bras, tentant tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

Sous les yeux clos du jeune Stilinski se rejouait la scène de l'hôpital où l'ont apporta son père encore en vie. Son père qui était mort sur la table d'opération. Alors des spasmes violents contrôlèrent ses membres raides et sa respiration se fit plus erratique. Scott ayant déjà assisté à ses crises de panique resserra sa prise et parla doucement de souvenir heureux, joyeux qu'il avait eu. Petit à petit ils se calmèrent.

Stiles se leva et alla chercher deux cafés au distributeur. Il revint et vit une infirmière qui ressemblait drôlement à Scott.

Il arriva et Scott fit les présentations. La femme était en effet sa mère. Elle leur expliqua que pour l'instant il était toujours sur la table et qu'ils en avaient pour un moment. Les yeux du plus jeune se remplirent de larmes.

Pourquoi lui ?

* * *

**Okay j'avoue, il est court je suis méchante. Je m'en fiche. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Bisous !**

**Harlequins.**


End file.
